The Days Before
by Author-zaki
Summary: A different tale of childhood from each CCS character in each chapter
1. Default Chapter

*Author-zaki's notes* Ohayo everyone! I'm going to try a different type of fanfic were every different chapter is a different story about a CCS character's childhood so if I'm doing something wrong please tell me. It'll almost be like going back in time, I wonder what that would be like *pan over to see squirrel with a diaper and rattle* hey a baby squirrel! That means it's too young to hurt me! OWWW! Stupid rattle throwing juvenile delinquent squirrel! 

DISCLAIMER! I do not own CCS or any of its characters I wish I did.

Chapter One

A tale from: Sakura

                                                ~THE GARDEN~     

It was a typical spring afternoon at the Kinomoto house. Sakura was playing in the garden chasing a butterfly while Fugitaka prepared lunch and Nadesico was planting tulips in the garden and Touya was playing with his friends when the phone rang.

"Nadesico, Mrs. Osheema wants to speak to you," shouted Fugitaka from the kitchen window, Nadesico heard and put down her shovel and gloves and walked to the kitchen where Fugitaka had the phone waiting for her. 

Sakura had seen her mom planting flowers and wanted to try it herself.

"I'm gona plant the flowers just like Kaa-son," Sakura said walking to the shovel and gloves her mother had left.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"Oh Hello Mrs. Osheema…. Yes I haven't seen you since graduation…. yes….. Oh yes Sakura is two now…. Oh I'd love to join you for tea…. Oh I'll bring Sakura…. All right ja ne," said Nadesico hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Fugitaka.

"Oh just an old family friend, she invited me to have tea," replied Nadesico smiling.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

"Ok, I gona plant the flowers," said Sakura in oversized gloves picking up the hand shovel," I'm gona plant the flower right here." Said Sakura digging a hole in lawn dirt flying in every direction

"Sakura you shouldn't be playing with that you might get hurt," said Nadesico coming out of the house.

"But I'm planting flowers like you Kaa-son," said Sakura looking into her mothers caring eyes.

"We can plant flowers later but now were going to see Mrs. Osheema," replied Nadesico.

Later at Mrs. Osheema's House

"Hello there! Oh it's been so long since I've seen you," said Mrs. Osheema embracing Nadesico," And hello there Sakura I haven't seen you since you were a baby,"

"I can plant flowers like Kaa-son," replied Sakura smiling.

"I bet you can now do you want to see my garden?" asked Mrs. Osheema.

AT THE GARDEN…

"What do you think of my garden?" questioned Mrs. Osheema.

"It's pretty," replied Sakura looking at the huge two-acre garden.

"It's very lovely," replied Nadesico.

"Now I'll get us some tea," said Mrs. Osheema.

"I'll give you a hand," said Nadesico walking into the house.

"Oh, look at the butterfly," said Sakura chasing it off the patio and into the garden.

Soon Sakura lost the butterfly but by that time had wondered deep into the garden…

"Wow, look at those pretty pink trees (A.N. cherry trees to be exact) oh who that?" said Sakura looking at a man in the middle of the cherry trees. The man was tall, with blue hair, and big round glasses Sakura didn't know who he was so she hid behind a small wall but still peeked up to see the man. When she slowly lifted up her head to peer at him he turned and smiled at her.

_'Who is this man?'_ she thought to herself.

"Sakura! Where have you been you worried me sick," said Nadesico rushing up to Sakura and grabbing her.

"But Kaa-son there's a man over there," said Sakura.

"I don't see anyone dear," said Mrs. Osheema.

*Author-zaki's notes* who was that mysterious man? I won't tell, it must remain a mystery. *Pan over to see squirrel hold up a sign that reads: Clow Reed Duh! * Oh you stupid suspense ruining rodent don't make me do something I'll regret! *Squirrel holds up a sign that reads: I'm shaking in my fur HA! * That's it author-zaki stops off scene *squirrel holds up a sign that reads: Yeah run away ya big baby now I'm in charge! * Author-zaki comes back wearing camo, night vision and a shotgun can't say I didn't warn you! Squirrel goes pale and runs away HEHEHEHE!


	2. Touya

*author-zaki's notes* konichiwa everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update any stories  because that jakuu SQUIRREL is holding my lap top hostage until I agree to let him host his own fic so I'm writing this off one of my PC's in my friends basement and- wait, the rodent hasn't thrown any nuts at me yet, YAYYYY- OOOWWWW! (Author-zaki gets up with a big lump on his head) Okay, no nuts but he did throw a lap top!

The Days Before

CHAPTER 2: TOUYA

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or any of its characters, too bad…

            _It is a lonely night tonight the house feels so empty without my kaa-son she died just two days ago, but it feels like a life time. Tou-son is very quiet now, and Sakura-chan cries more now. I was hoping she would make it a few more days, since tomorrow is my birthday and- I miss her so much! Thought Touya as he lied in his bed wish that what had happened in the past few days was merely a dream. _

"I wish my kaa-son," muttered Touya as he cried himself to sleep. He knew she was gone but couldn't accept it. Tomorrow is his tenth birthday and she had promised him she would be there, a promise she could not keep.

He woke up that night…

"Huh, what time is it?" said Touya turning around to see his clock blinking 2:37 AM. He turned around thinking nothing of it when suddenly his windows burst open and a bone chilling wind ripped through his room. 

"Oh no! What's happening?" said Touya as he hid under his covers hoping that this was just a nightmare and hoped it would go away, but this was no nightmare this was reality. Suddenly a force surrounded him and encircled him as he felt the presence of something. The presence flowed through every bone in his body. He looked out into his room and realized that someone was in there with him, someone he had known and loved so much.

"Okaa-son?" whimpered Touya, and in an instant the wind stoped and there was peace as the clouds cleared and a beam of moon light lit his room. From this moon light appeared a beautiful woman, the woman was none other than his kaa-son. Touya had never seen a ghost before and was speechless as his mother handed him a gift in red wrapping paper she set it on his night stand and kissed him and Touya fell back asleep again.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

The next mornig was like any other Touya got up brushed his teeth, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. He was met by Sakura and her present an unwrapped flower she had pulled out of the garden, and his dad rolled his big gift in- a new bike, just what he asked for. After breakfast he was about to head out of the house when he heard Sakura shout out,

"Owni-chan, you fowgot your hawt" 

 Touya rushed back up to his room and got his hat. When he went to go out his door he saw that his clock was blinking 2:37 AM. He decided to reset it wjen he noted a gift, in red wrapping paper. As he opened it he saw a photo in a frame of his family that had a note attached that read "with love kaa-son."

Touya smiled and said, "she kept her promise"

*author-zaki's notes* arigato for reading my fic and if anyone out there would like a squirrel don't hesitate to ask. Incase you haven't noticed I'm doing the stories in order of appearance so tune in next time for Tomoyo! 


End file.
